The BloodMoon
The BloodMoon is an event that has a 1 in 50 chance of occuring every single night. The BloodMoon When the event begins, players will recieve the message "The BloodMoon is rising..." Followed by them being asked to download a texture pack. All the pack does is change the moon red for the duration of the event. The texture pack will be returned to the default MineCraft Texture Pack when the event is over. The Duration of the BloodMoon is the same as any normal Minecraft night. Light Levels are not changed, but weather is set to off during the BloodMoon. 'Lore' It is said in historic lore that a Red Moon means certain doom, be it by sickness, famine, war... The BloodMoon's light casts a demonic shadow over Rumaria, a dark power felt while it's light shines. The dead will raise under it, evil will grow and darkness will spread... Even those pure of heart become tainted by it's sinister glow. One can only wonder what sort of evil could cause such a dark shadow to be cast over the land. What could turn the moon a blood red and cause a dark power to surge across Rumaria?... During the Event During the events duration, multiple changes come into effect for every enemy. While there are downsides, there are also upsides. The Cons of the BloodMoon *All mobs are faster *Every mobs Detection Radius is increased *Skeletons shoot faster and will have a chance to shoot Fire and Explosive arrows *Zombies ALWAYS Spawn in Armor and Weapons. *Creepers are twice as deadly *All enemies do 1.5x damage, including custom mobs *Vanilla mobs will spawn in larger groups and more frequently The Pros of the BloodMoon *The Exp rate is 2.5x for every enemy *Drop Rate for all items is doubled *One unique dungeon is only open on the BloodMoon *All enemies have a 0.5% chance to drop a Diamond *Some event-only enemies may spawn, which have event loot or rare items It is generally best during a BloodMoon to travel in groups. Even a Zombie can be the death of you if you travel solo. Enemies Unique to this Event During the BloodMoon, several unique enemies will spawn at the start. These are all boss enemies and can only be found in Respective locations. These enemies are unique in that, not only do they spawn during the event only, but they drop special Event Loot items. *'The Zombie King' ''will spawn somewhere near ''MorringBurrow City *'The Shadow Fiend' will spawn in the chamber off to the right of the first tunnel in BrimStone Cavern *'The Crystal Dragon' will spawn in Glacialis Field *'Yuria '''will spawn in the ''Black Marsh in the Darkovia Forest How to handle the BloodMoon There are two things you can do during a BloodMoon Event: Hunt, or wait it out. When hunting, it's best advised to travel in groups as the mobs you will face will be much stronger than before. Equiping yourself with high tier gear or an ample supply of potions is the best you can do, apart from having an Acolyte Class in your party. When waiting out the BloodMoon, the best you can do is be somewhere where you could actively work on something, such as Mining ores or managing your inventory at a bank. Buying, selling, crafting... Trivia Information coming soon... Category:Event Category:World Event